csifandomcom-20200225-history
Hide Sight
Hide Sight is the seventh episode in season seven of . Synopsis Mac is on the hunt for a sniper who is using nitroglycerin in his bullets to explode on impact, and the prime suspect was once a missing boy from one of Mac's old cases. Plot A sniper takes out two women in separate shooting incidents and Sid is injured in the morgue when the bullet from the second victim explodes when he tries to remove it. Danny examines the bullet’s remains and discovers it was filled with nitroglycerin. Mac butts heads with Chief Ted Carver, who wants Mac to keep quiet about the fact that there might be a sniper on the loose in the city at a press conference. Though Mac tries to keep his answers noncommittal, he agrees with a reporter who says that it sounds like there’s a sniper loose in the city, irking Carver. At the scene, Jo and Lindsay discover the sniper’s hide sight location and recover a hair and a beetle with human blood on it. Mac consults with his team on the case, but isn’t able to see a connection between the two victims, Elizabeth Grant and Vanessa Walters, aside from the fact that both were women with fair coloring. Jo turns up a connection with DNA from blood from the beetle, and a mitochondrial match on the hair to a twenty-four-year old man who was kidnapped as a child. Mac recalls the case, one he worked: Michael Reynolds was taken by a sex offender named Arthur Francis at the age of nine. Three years later, Michael managed to escape his captor and was reunited with his parents and brother, Tom. Mac and Flack go to the Reynolds’ apartment but find no one home. Mac notices drawings on the wall and crushed up red paint from beetles similar to the one Lindsay found on the roof. A young woman in the building across the street, Hayley Montgommery, calls to Mac and he remembers her from the interviews he did when Michael went missing. She tells him Michael used to have nightmares after he came back home, and that he left home when he turned eighteen. The sniper strikes again, taking out a married businessman. Mac puts pressure on Carver to put the city on alert, insisting the public needs to know what’s going on. Lindsay traces the beetles to two paint supply companies and finds a Michael Francis purchased beetles from both. Recalling that the last name of Michael’s kidnapper was Francis, Jo posits that Michael may have suffered Stockholm Syndrome and taken his abductor’s last name. Flack and Danny rush to Michael Francis’s address and find a man dead from a gunshot wound on the floor. The CSIs are puzzled when the dead man is confirmed to be Michael Reynolds himself, their prime suspect, until Mac realizes the mitochondrial DNA from the hair could have matched Michael’s brother, Tom, as well. When Hayley calls Mac to tell him that Tom is back in the apartment looking for something, the CSIs rush over. They find Hayley unharmed, but Tom is gone. The CSIs find videotapes filled with angry rants from Tom, and Jo decides to utilize the NY Alert System, which will text his photo to every active cell phone in the area. A woman spots Tom at a hotel in Midtown and dials 911. The cops rush the hotel and find Tom on the roof. He shoots one of the cops, and Mac tries to talk him down, but Tom refuses to budge. Before Tom can shoot someone else, Mac fires on Tom’s ammunition, detonating it and allowing the cops to capture Tom. Sid returns to work, and Jo presents him with a new pair of glasses, complete with impact resistant glass. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Sela Ward as Jo Danville *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Messer *Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * John Larroquette as Chief Ted Carver * Mark L. Young as Tom Reynolds * Zack Robidas as Reporter #1 * Toks Olagundoye as Reporter #2 * Austin Michael Coleman as Michael Reynolds * Stacey Yen as Reporter #3 * Aidan Andrews as Young Michael Reynolds * Tiffany Dupont as Hayley Montgommery * Benjamin Stockham as Young Tom Reynolds * Mike DiGiacinto as Brian Sanders See Also Category:CSI: NY Season 7